Designing Kids
by AnnCarter
Summary: Cuddy is designing her baby. But for some reason, she can't understand designing his genes is not enough. And for some reason, House cares. Post 2X23, two parter. Huddy.
1. Part I

**Name:** Designing Kids.

**Writer:** Ann.

**Fandom: **House.

**Rating:** PG13.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Timeline:** Post 2X23, "Who's Your Daddy".

**Summary:**Cuddy is designing her baby. But for some reason, she can't understand designing his genes is not enough. And for some reason, House cares.

**Others:** Just an idea. Wanted to write it for a while, and it took some time, but here it is. Part II to be added hopefully this weekend.

**All rights for House reserved to FOX and David Shore. Unfortunately they're not mine.**

* * *

"You came all the way up here just to tell me that?" House asked, looking at Cuddy, looking for signs of the real purpose of her coming to his office. He knew thanking him wasn't all that she wanted to do. He just wondered whether or not she'll tell him what the real reason is.

"No." She hesitated for a moment before she left, leaving him alone in his office, wondering if she wanted to say what he thought she was going to say.

* * *

House walked into his apartment, heavily leaning on his case. He closed the door and then quickly read the mail he took out of the mailbox earlier that evening. Other than a couple of bills, there was not one interesting letter in it, and he threw the other letters on the coffee table as he headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass and then turned back to the living room, moving slowly in order to ease the pain in his leg. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, his mind still focused on the past few days.

There was no reason for Cuddy not to look for sperm donation. In fact, when he thought about it, he realized it was the ideal thing for her. She loved kids. She wanted kids. And she didn't find anyone she actually liked enough in order to want to have his kid. As the hospital administrator she kept saying she doesn't have a lot of time for relationships – at least that's what she told him – and so even though he wasn't sure she'd have the time for a baby, he understood donation was the best chance she's got at the moment.

What he didn't understand was how come she didn't realize what the significant of that was. Unlike most people in the world, she had the chance to choose the best genetics for her child's health, looks and tendencies. She had the chance to choose the perfect mate and have a child others can only wish for.

But she didn't understand it, and for some reason, it drove him crazy.

His cellphone ringing cut his thoughts off. He didn't even need to see the caller's ID to know it was none other than his best friend.

"Hi."

"Hi," Wilson replied. Listening for a moment, House could tell he was driving. He remained silent for a moment, and House almost thought he called for nothing – even though that was usually House's thing – when he spoke again. "I saw you and Cuddy earlier today, I was wondering if that has anything to do with the 'date' we had."

"Nope." House replied quickly, in a tone as careless as he could. "She wanted to know something about the patient. Why?"

"I hear she wants a baby, and I thought… This might sound a little weird to you, but-"

"You think she wanted to have your child and may have talked to me about it," House cut him off, knowing this was a slightly delicate matter to his friend. "No. She didn't say a word about it. But don't worry," He added in a slightly sarcastic tone, "If she'll ask I'll definitely suggest you."

Wilson picked it up immediately. "Good," He said. "We wouldn't want her to think about you instead."

House froze. How come he didn't think about it before?

"House?"

"Gotta go." He replied, his mind still off the conversation, before he hung up, not even waiting for Wilson's comment. He quickly turned off the TV, put the shoes back on and grabbed his coat. Then, grabbing his cane and car keys, he left his apartment, heading towards his motorcycle.

If Cuddy won't do the smart thing and design the best kid she could get, he can do it for her.

* * *

"Hi, I'd like to make a donation," He smiled at the woman sitting in front of him. She smiled back at him and handed him a few forms for him to fill and a pen. "Thanks."

He sat down and filled the forms as quickly as he could. Despite his will to help Cuddy's unborn and yet-to-be-created kid, he absolutely did _not_ feel like staying there for a whole night. And so he just went through the forms as quickly as he could and then made his donation.

"Before I give it to you," he said when the secretary reached out for the donation, "Is there a chance I can meet the mothers before they will be able to use it?" She seemed skeptical, and so he smiled again a slightly nervous smile, knowing that would help him sell the story. "You see, I'm a doctor, and I have this gene for disease, and I want to save the child. So I just need to make sure his mom won't have the same gene."

She hesitated for a moment. "Let me see what I can do," She said eventually. "Usually we don't take this kind of donations-"

"Please, do. I really wish to help," He said in a kind, slightly worried, voice.

She smiled at him. "Let me see what I can do."

He watched her as she got up and walked towards an office nearby. Then, when she was out of sight, he sat down, his right hand rubbing his leg. He was tired and in pain, but for some reason he didn't regret coming there for Cuddy. He found that weird.

"Mr. House?" Her voice woke him up. He got up quickly, leaning heavily on his cane without actually showing it. "I'm sorry, but we can't take your donation. If you really are sick, we can't risk-"

"Okay." He tried giving her a disappointed, hurt look, but the only thing it seemed to do was to sadden her even more. "What if I know of someone who needs it and doesn't have the gene?" He asked, looking hopeful.

She thought for a moment. "Just a second."

Again, she turned to the other office, leaving him alone. This time he remained standing, hoping the conversation would be as short as it was the last time. And indeed, she returned back to him minutes later. He wasn't happy to see the look on her face was tired and nothing else.

"It's late. If you can please return in the morning-"

"I will." Was all he said before he left, silently cursing. He wanted to do that this day, before she'd get the chance to pick someone else and try to design a loser. No, not a loser, a mega loser. For some reason, he cared enough to want to change that.

And it pissed him off that he couldn't do it today.

* * *

He got back there first thing the next morning. It was another woman sitting there, but after he quickly explained the situation to her, she was more than happy to try to help him. The moment he finished talking she entered her superior's office, where clearly there was someone else sitting, as she returned with a positive answer, saying they can get his file to that one woman who needed it.

Satisfied, he drove to Princeton Plainsboro, and even stopped in a coffee shop to make sure he'll be late as usual. However, his self-satisfaction must have been clearer that he thought it would be, as both his team and Cuddy picked it up the moment they saw him.

"I've got a case-" Cuddy cut herself off, noticing his satisfaction. "What are you all happy about?" She asked, walking next to him as he walked towards the elevators.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" He said, faking a disappointed expression. "Wasn't tonight the night we agreed we'll have sex again?" He continued, his voice slightly louder than usual.

She rolled her eyes, giving his a short, frustrated sigh. "Fine. Don't tell. I've got a case for you," She continued, handing him a file.

"Of course you do," He said as he walked into the elevator, taking the file. "When don't you have one?"

He smiled to himself as the door closed. The last thing he saw before it did was Cuddy shaking her head in slight disbelief – shouldn't she have learned by now? – as she turned to leave.

The way to his office ended quickly, but in his office waited him a long questioning from his three underlings, who wanted to know what made him happy this early in the morning. He managed to get them off his back eventually when he told them he invited a hooker the night before, and sent them off to test the new patient.

"What are you so happy about?" Wilson walked into his office, not looking surprised to see him happy. He guessed Cuddy must have told him about his sudden burst of happiness.

House didn't even get up. "I am gonna stop a woman from making a mistake that will not only affect her, but others, too," He said, giving his friend a smug look.

Wilson walked closer, but didn't sit down. "What… What are you talking about?" His brown eyes met House's blue ones, which did not reveal a thing to him. "Is it Cuddy?" He continued as an idea crossed his mind.

"Yes, and no, I'm not gonna tell you," He added before Wilson even managed to open his mouth.

"House, what-" Cuddy stepped in, suddenly noticing Wilson. "Hi."

"Hi." Sensing that there was something she wanted to talk about with House alone, Wilson turned to leave. "I'll see you for lunch?" He asked, holding the door open.

House nodded briefly. "Sure."

Cuddy waited until the door closed before she walked towards House, stopping inches from his feet resting on his desk. One of the two files she was holding immediately found itself in his lap, opening on the way so that he could see it was the file he opened at the sperm bank that morning.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked quietly.

He grabbed it and looked at it quickly. "I'd say it's a donor's file, but I'm sensing there's something behind that question." His voice was slightly sarcastic.

"I know it's you." He raised his eyebrows in question. "Come on… A doctor, blue eyes, brown hair, around your age, parents both still alive and well, your blood type…" She looked up, "And more. Did you honestly think I wouldn't recognize you?"

"Let's leave out the fact that I obviously wouldn't have done something that idiotic," He opened, finally bringing his feet back to the floor and looking at the file, "He's younger than me, it's not my birth date, and… seriously? He's into rock? Go for it." He faked an enthusiastic voice. Without blinking, he threw the file on his desk, looking back at her.

"Everybody lies," She retorted.

"Fine. Believe me or not, I would never do that kind of idiotic thing. To get me," He said as he got up in one swift move, "You need to have sex with me. Which, of course, I wouldn't mind doing. When are you free?" She stared at him for a moment. "Sure, we can start with dinner, but-"

"House." Her voice was quiet and slightly commanding, the tone that could always cut him off and get her his attention.

He looked at her quietly for a moment before nodding briefly. "He looks good. Definitely better than the Mozart guy," He said quietly, now completely serious. "I'd go for him."

Their gazes remained locked as she stood there silently, thinking. Then, slowly, she nodded, and when she spoke her voice was quiet and simple. "Okay."


	2. Part II

Set in the future, post "Joy To The World". Enjoy :)

And thank you, guys. I really appreciate the reviews. :)

* * *

**Part II **

To Cuddy's relief, nine months later she was in one of Princeton Plainsboro's Delivery Rooms, giving birth to her baby. It was a boy, with green eyes like his mother's and a beginning of growth of brown hair similar to his father's. Lying in her room in her hospital and looking at her baby, she realized he was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. He was so small and so sweet, and it was hers. She still didn't believe House's words that it wasn't him, but realizing it doesn't really matter, she left it, focusing on the fact that she had a baby, her own little baby.

She did him the circumcision a few days later and only invited a few people, wanting it to be as special as she felt it was. Her mother and sister were there, of course, and so was Wilson, who was the first to visit her in the hospital. After a lot of self-debating she also invited House, who, to her surprise, actually showed up. He was late, but he gave her a monster truck toy as a gift for the boy, and she found herself forgiving him for being late.

Even though it was small, the ceremony was beautiful. But to her surprise, not even once during the evening House came to the baby. He looked at him for a moment when he came in, made a baby joke and then turned to Wilson. During the whole ceremony he remained in the shadows, which wasn't surprising to her considering it was a Jewish ceremony and he didn't believe in religion. But even though he remained distanced during the event, she was still happy that he cared enough to come. And to her happiness, in the end she caught him gently holding the baby's small hand, and the look on his face was so soft, she almost cried.

* * *

_Three years later:_

Cuddy was leaning over the carpet in her living room and picking up a few toys when she heard a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock, she realized who it was. It was around eleven PM, and she knew there was only one man who would bother her that late at night.

"I'm coming," She called, heading towards the door. She took a small detour on her way, stopping on her son's room on the way to leave the toys. Then, after making sure they were all in place, she turned to the door. She opened it, not surprised to see House standing there.

"Hi." She moved aside, letting him in. He limped inside and dropped his bag by the entrance, in a place where it didn't interrupt movement in the house.

"Hi," He replied, walking after her to the living room. He sat down on the couch, and before she could ask hurried to say, "It's fine. I'm not here for long. Just wanted to see how you are."

She sat down next to him, handing him a cup of water anyway. He took it and put it on the table, ignoring it.

She shook her head slightly at his behavior, but didn't say a word about it. Instead, she asked, "Why would you ask? Nothing happened."

He shrugged. "You came late and left early in the past few days. I figured something's happening. Is it Evan? Is he okay?" He continued when she didn't reply, surprising her with his caring.

"I thought Wilson told you," She said, leaning back and finally relaxing for the first time in a few days. He shook his head. "Evan had chickenpox. His nanny never got it, so I stayed with him for as long as I could, and my mom was with him for the rest of the time."

"Right. Because if she was vaccinated you'd leave him with her all day," He said, giving her his "I know that's not all" look.

"He's my son," She said simply. He nodded briefly in understanding, turning serious. "I heard your patient's getting better," She added as the silence continued.

He nodded briefly. "A case of Churg-Strauss," He said, still looking a bit serious. "Nothing too serious. How's Evan doing?" He continued on, for some reason returning to Cuddy's sick son. She looked at him curiously for a moment, in her mind trying to figure out why he had such interest in her son all of a sudden. For three years he managed to pretend he didn't care, but all of a sudden he cared again, and more than she thought he would, even if she was right and he _was_ the father. "You don't need a PhD to answer that question," He said, cutting her thoughts off. "And even if you do, you have one, so… _How is he doing_?" He repeated, his voice slightly impatient.

"He's fine." She replied quietly, giving him a tired "shut up" look. "He's a bit sad he couldn't see anyone for a few days, but he's doing fine. He'll be back to pre-school by next week." He nodded slightly and looked away, and she could see something was bothering him. "What is it?" She asked, her voice softer.

"Any chance… I can see him?" He asked, still not looking at her. Yet even though he thought she couldn't see his eyes, she could, and what she saw in there was that same beautiful thing she saw the day of Evan's circumcision. She felt her heart wrenching and before she knew it she was already up on her feet.

"I'll check if he's still awake," She said as she turned to his room.

The boy lying there was three years old, and completely awake. The moment she walked in he jumped up, happy to see her. She smiled as she walked towards him and helped him get out of the fenced small bed.

"Mommy!" He hugged her. "Where are we going?" He asked curiously as they walked out of the room.

"Do you remember Greg?" She asked, once again refusing to call him uncle. She knew one day House _will _be exposed, whether it would be by himself or by someone else, and didn't want to get her son confused. It was unfair to him.

"Monster trucks!" The boy laughed.

"Quiet," She said quietly as they walked into the living room. "You don't want to wake up your little sister, not now that she fell asleep."

"His little sister?" House turned around to look at them. "So you took the baby in?" He continued, remembering the case before the one they just finished dealing with, the one with the young girl who gave up her baby and was now dead.

Cuddy nodded. "Her name is Rachel. You missed her party," She added, letting go of Evan's hand so that he could run towards House. The boy stopped in front of the man, looking at him with wise green eyes.

"Great name," House said quietly before turning to the boy. He kneeled down and looked into the kid's eyes. "Hi Evan. How are you doing?" He asked, continuing in that quiet, more serious tone of his. Cuddy watched him curiously. He seemed to honestly care about him.

"I'm bored. Mommy won't let me go out to play," He replied.

"Well, your mother's right. If you go outside, everyone in the neighborhood will be wearing red dots," House said, sounding slightly amused. "I don't think that's a good idea, even though it would be interesting to have so many dinosaurs around."

Evan giggled. "If I went outside everyone would turn into dinosaurs?" He asked, still giggling.

"Sure. Isn't it right?" House turned to her, asking for confirmation. She could see an amused look in his eyes, something that was rarely seen these days in those blue depths. Evan turned to her as well and she nodded. "See?"

The boy nodded seriously. "Then it is good I didn't do that," He said, making House and Cuddy smile at his seriousness.

"Did you like what I sent you?"

"The monster trucks?"

Wilson brought in the monster trucks a couple of days earlier, saying he knew Evan liked them and when he saw them in the store he just had to bring them. Cuddy accepted the gifts with a smile, but ignored Wilson's assurances that it was his idea. There was one man who would give her boy monster trucks, and it was House. The man nodded briefly.

"I knew it," Cuddy murmured, knowing House could hear her. She smiled at him, and he returned her a little smile. "He loved them," She replied when Evan didn't. House smiled at him slightly before getting up as Cuddy lifted the boy in her arms. "Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Greg." Evan waved his small hand, and House returned him a wave, again with that soft look in his eyes. Noticing he was ready for leaving, on her way to Evan's bedroom she took the key to her house, hoping this will be enough to keep House in his place. There was still something she wanted to talk to him about.

She quickly put Evan to bed, and before she even left the room he was already asleep. Smiling, she returned to House, who was trying to break outside, even though not fast enough to think he actually had a chance. Noticing her, he turned around, trying to pretend he wasn't trying to break out of her house.

She ignored it. "We need to talk," She said quietly. He didn't move. She didn't move either, knowing if he didn't want to move, there was no way she could make him.

"We talked." His voice was still quiet. "Give me the key."

She ignored him. "I know it's you," She said, her hand playing with the keys as her mind worked quickly to find the right words to say. "I knew it was you who gave the donation all along. What I don't understand is why you would pretend it wasn't you."

He didn't reply. He just looked at her silently, his blue eyes remaining focused on her face.

"I thought it was because of me. I asked Wilson, but he said you didn't tell him anything about it. Why?" She asked, her eyes demanding answers.

"You were designing a loser!" He replied. "For the kid's sake, I couldn't let you do it. It's bad enough for him as it is, so think what would have happened if you picked the Mozart guy! High School would be a nightmare for him."

"Why do you care?" She found herself asking. "It's not your son. It's not like it was ever meant to be your son. You won't be the one to be there for him if his life will go the way _you_ think it will. Hell, you'd do everything to stay away from him! Why would you care about how he'll do?"

"Because he _is_ my son!" He gestured angrily towards anything, moving his left hand as he speaks. His voice started getting louder.

"That's not what I asked!" She retorted. Only then she realized what he said. "What?"

He gave her a slightly tired look. "He's my son. You were right. Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" He said, his voice quieter again.

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Why did you do that?" She asked after a moment of silence, her gaze not leaving his. "Why do you care?"

"Because…" The truth was, even House didn't have a response to that question. He didn't know why he cared so much about Cuddy's kid. Even since he decided to do that for her he kept wondering about it, about why he did that and whether or not it was the right thing. Seeing Evan the way he now way, House realized it _was_ the right thing to do. But once again, a response to the question why he did that he did not have. "I don't know."

This had taken her by surprise. "What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" She asked, surprised.

"I don't know…" He pretended to be thinking, "Oh, I know, maybe that I don't know?"

"House." Her voice was serious and nonsense-intolerant. "How can you not know?"

He shrugged slightly, and suddenly she noticed how heavily he was leaning on his cane. "I don't know," He said quietly, looking away for the first time since they started their conversation. "I just cared."

They continued staring at each other for a moment before House stepped towards her. All of a sudden his lips were on hers, and her hands wrapped around his neck. They kissed passionately for a few long seconds before House broke it, leaving both of them wanting more. Yet neither of them moved, not closer and not further apart.

"Good reason," She murmured breathlessly.

"I… thought so too," He replied, seemingly as surprised as she was.

Their eyes found each other's and their gazes held the other's for a long, long moment. They could both feel their heart beating fast, and the tension in the air could be felt even by little Evan. Ever since they started working together, there was something going on between them, something they couldn't address because of their work issue. Yet during that time they slowly fell for each other, and staring at each other now at Cuddy's living room, they both could say it was as real as the moon hanging above the house.

They stared at each other for a few long minutes before Cuddy cut the silence off. "It's late," She said quietly, turning towards the couch. "Do you want to sleep over?" She continued, already rearranging the couch for sleeping.

He looked at her for a moment, taking the time to admire her figure. Then, remembering she was waiting a response, he nodded. "Okay," He replied, only partly conscious of what he was doing.

She turned back to him and smiled. "Okay."

He stepped forward and quickly helped her rearrange the couch. They worked silently, and to her surprise, he did exactly what she told him to do.

By the time they finished reorganizing the living room it was already midnight, and so both Cuddy and House turned to their beds. As House slowly lay down, careful not to hurt his leg, Cuddy turned to leave the room. To his surprise, she stopped at the door, not moving forward but not turning around either. It was clear to him she wanted to say something but was not sure how to say it.

"Yeah?"

She still did not turn around. "Do you plan on being a part of Evan's life now?" She asked quietly.

He hesitated. While a part of him wanted to be the House she knew and say no, another part of him wanted to be a part of his son's life. It was something he had never experienced before, something a part of him was eager to try. And yet… he hesitated.

Her voice was soft as she spoke again. "Do you want to be a part of his life?"

"Yes."

She smiled, and he could see it in his mind, even though her back was still turned to him. "Then you should try."

He nodded briefly. "Okay. Does that mean I'm allowed to have sex with you?" He asked, again acting like himself.

She laughed quietly. "We'll see about that," was all she said before she left. Looking after her, House smiled. Who knew there would be a good thing coming out of his decision to help her?


End file.
